The Xtra Factor
The Xtra Factor is a companion show that is broadcast on digital channel ITV2 and on TV3 Ireland on Saturday and Sunday nights after the main ITV show. It features behind-the-scenes footage of The X Factor and shows the emotional responses of the contestants after the judges comment on their performances. The commissioning of The Xtra Factor was prompted by the success of Big Brother's Little Brother, a Big Brother companion show screened on E4. The Xtra Factor features extra auditions, bootcamp performances and judges' houses performances and behind-the-scenes footage. In past series, there have been competitions and games featuring the judges and presenters. During the live shows the programme feature behind-the-scenes footage and answers live video and phone calls for the judges and contestants. Facebook statuses and Tweets are read out as well. It also shows the emotional responses of the contestants after the judges comment on their performances. A celebrity panel is usually featured, who give their opinions on the contestants. Voiceovers from series 1–6 were done by Peter Dickson, and by Brian Blessed in series 7. Dickson returned in series 8 and has since continued his role. Presenters Until series 3, The Xtra Factor was hosted by Ben Shephard. Shephard did not return for series 4 after being upset at not getting the main ITV presenting job,117118 and Fearne Cotton took over as presenter, for series 4 only, before leaving the show to concentrate on her career in America.119120 Allegations of a falling-out with Cowell were also reported.121 For series 5, Cotton was replaced by presenter and close friend Holly Willoughby.122 Willoughby first presented The Xtra Factor on 9 August 2008, a week before series 5 was broadcast. Konnie Huq replaced Willoughby as the new Xtra Factor presenter for series 7.123 However, Huq decided to depart from the series in March 2011 because of work commitments.124 On 31 May 2011, Caroline Flack and Olly Murs were confirmed as the new co-presenters for series 8 by The X Factor 's official Twitter page.125 Both Flack and Murs returned in 2012, however, due to touring in America with One Direction, Murs only presented the live shows though he did recorded interviews with the contestants earlier in the series, while guest presenters such as Jedward and Westlife helped Flack with the audition stages. In April 2013, it was confirmed that Murs would not be returning for series 10 as he wished to concentrate on his own music career.126 Comedian Matt Richardson was later announced to replace Murs.127 On 4 June 2014, it was announced that Richardson would not return as co-presenter for series 11.128 Flack confirmed on 11 June 2014 that she would not be returning to present the eleventh series of Xtra Factor.129 The next day, it was confirmed that Sarah-Jane Crawford would replace Flack and Richardson as presenter.130 benshepeard.png|Ben Shepeard 2004-6 fearnecotton.png|Fearne Cotton 2007 hollywilloughby.png|Holly Willoughby 2008 and 9 konnie.png|Konnie Huq 2009-11 Carolineflack.jpg|Caroline Flack 2011-13 olly.png|Olly Murs 2011 and 12 matt.png|Matt Richardson 2012 sjc.png|Sarah Jane Crawford 2014-